25 Days Of Alec
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: A collection of 25 Christmas one-shots involving various Alec pairings including Malec, Jalec, Sebalec, Alephael and more. -Request details are inside-
1. Malec and Mistletoe

2**5** Da_y_**s** O**f **A_l_**e**c

**~Malec and Mistletoe~**

* * *

"Don't you think you overdid it a little?" Alec questioned, raising an eyebrow at the variously sparkle decorated mistletoe dangling from nearly every inch of the ceiling.

Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning down to press a burning kiss to his Shadowhunter's lips. "Nothing is 'overdone' when it comes to you. You deserve my every effort, especially when it comes to these delectable lips of yours." The Warlock purred, hooking a finger into the loop of Alec's jeans as he swiped his tongue across the seam of the shorter's lips.

The Shadowhunter moaned softly. "Overdone is a bit of an understatement don't you think? I mean, judging from the state of the ceiling we'll be kissing for hours."

Magnus smirked widely, demolishing any of the space between them. "That's the point, _lover_."

Alec sucked in a sharp breath, heavy lids pulling back to reveal lusty blue's. "Well then," He murmured, ghosting his lips over his Warlock's jaw. "We better get started."

Magnus was all to eager to comply.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **_So, I've decided that in order to write the fluffy Christams-y one-shots I really want to write but have next to no inspiration to crank out, I will do a one-shot involving nearly any pairing (I'm sorry but things like ClaryxAlec and IsabellexAlec are just... *shudders* I just can't.) that involves Alec every day until Christmas. So, I'll be taking any requests that you guys make._

**_REQUEST RULES:_**

_-I'll take any pairing, _AS LONG AS_ it involves Alec. (I love crack parings so don't be shy ;)_

_-I _WILL NOT_ do any straight!Alec pairings (I really don't feel comfortable changing a part of him like that) however, if you want to see Alec being all fluffy and friendship-y with any of the girls, I'm perfectly okay with that. Just be aware that any romantic Alecxgirl character requests _WILL NOT_ be fulfilled._

_-Please tell me whether or not you want lemons included (whether I put one in or not will be due to inspiration.) along with the pairing and a prompt involving something to do with Christmas._

_-The length of the one-shot will vary depending on time and inspiration_

_I can't wait to hear from you guys! :)_

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	2. A Very Jalec Christmas

2**5** Da_y_**s** O**f **A_l_**e**c

**Requested by: **TeamJaceWayland who wanted Jalec (sorry for the angst-y parts. Couldn't help it. -.-')

**~A Very Jalec Christmas~**

* * *

_"Cuz I just want you here tonight, holdin' on to me so tight._

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you."_

~Mariah Carey, All I Want For Christmas Is You~

* * *

Alec stared down at his parabatai, blankly watching the rise and fall of his chest through the blue and white snowflake blanket. Jace's hand seemed so cold in his, the usual warmth that made the Shadowhunter compare his lover to sunshine absent. Purple bruises smudged the skin underneath the sleeping blonde's eyes and his tanned face was an unatural white/green tint.

His parabatai had been asleep for over a week. They'd been on a hunt, not expecting much demon activity what with the cold winter storms they'd been having lately. Most demons hated the cold and moved towards warmer regions (usually Alec would have some sympathy for the Shadowhunter's in the tropical regions but now he just felt empty). Winter was akin to a vacation for the Lightwood's. Some vacation.

They'd been attacked on the walk home by a rather ugly demon with thick armor and gnashing teeth. It'd come up behind Jace before either Alec or the blonde could detect it, closing its jaws around Jace's midsection and sinking its dagger-like teeth. A strategically shot arrow to the skin underneath its jaw had banished it back to its realm but by then it had already done the damage it wished to wreck on his parabatai, leaving him bloodied and shivering on the cold snow strewn ground. Alec had carried Jace home after that, struggling to keep his unconscious lover as warm as possible considering the conditions, wrapping the blonde in his jacket and scarf.

That had been a week and a half ago. Luckily the demon had held no poison and so all they had to do was apply some healing runes to the skin near the bloodied wounds. They had thought (Alec and Isabelle that is. Their parents were absent as usual.) that Jace would wake up after a nights worth of rest, but even with his body perfectly healed his lover had shown no signs of waking. Alec hated to admit just how scared he was becoming at the knowledge that his parabatai might not wake up.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked softly, peeking through the door into the infirmary.

The blue eyed boy barely showed any signs of acknowledgement, eyes flicking towards her briefly before turning back to Jace's face.

"Still nothing?" She questioned with a sad sigh, asking more out of tradition than hope. Every day she'd come by the infirmary to see her brother sitting beside Jace's bedside. And every day she'd ask if there had been any change. Every day was the same answer.

"Not yet." Alec's voice was rough from misuse. In fact, he looked no better than the slumbering blonde with bruises of his own underneath tired eyelids and a pale face drained and drawn back in exhaustion. Isabelle glanced worriedly at him, shutting the door softly behind her.

"You need to get some rest. You've barely eaten anything either." She noted, standing next to her brother. When he gave no response she continued on. Whether it was because of sisterly concern or merely for the sake to fill the uncomfortable and eerie silence, Isabelle didn't know. "Jace wouldn't want you too-"

"Well Jace isn't conscious enough at the moment to want much of anything at the moment." Alec spat with a surprisingly large amount of venom. "So that argument is rather void don't you think?"

Isabelle flinched slightly. She's never seen her brother act so much like Jace. It figured that the blonde's _bad_ habits would rub off on him. She nearly rolled her eyes at the thought. "Alec I'm only trying to help. Besides, when Jace wakes up you I both know he's going to give you a hell of a lecture."

Alec snorted softly, a ghost of a smile curling the corners of his lips. "He's such a hypocrite sometimes isn't he?" He asked affectionately, blue eyes gentle as he stroked slender fingers through curly blonde locks.

She smiled at the familiar gesture. "And a hell of a conceited bastard to top it off." The Shadowhunter added with a smirk.

A low laugh met the comment.

"So then!" Isabelle clapped, earning a questioning glance. "Let's get on with it shall we?"

"What?"

"It's Christmas! Don't tell me you've forgotten!" She chided, making her way over to the large Christmas tree that she'd practically forced Alec to help her decorate in an effort to liven up the blank room. The room was also periodically decorated with wreaths, shining lights and various other decorations.

Alec blinked in confusion. "Is it really?" He murmured softly. His eyes glimmered with sadness and the other Shadowhunter immediately felt guilty.

And he'd seemed so close to smiling before...

"Yes. It is." She answered warily, bending down to grasp an armful of wrapped presents.

"It seems like time went by so fast..."

Deciding that it was probably best that she ignored that, the Shadowhunter dropped the presents unceremoniously onto the foot of the bed, settling down heavily into the padded chair across from her brother. "Do you want to go first?"

"No." Alec shook his head. "You can go."

Isabelle smiled excitedly, eyes lighting up as she sorted through the pile, pulling out two packages that seemed to be tied together. She ripped at the wrapping paper, all semblance of control gone.

At the look of utter childish glee on her face Alec grinned. His sister had always loved presents. It was the one time she gave up all of her grace and elegance and let out the child within.

A sharp gasp had him looking up just in time to see a flash of black hair before he was letting out a gasp of his own, sruggling to breath as strong arms tightened around his ribcage. "I-Izz - can-can't breathe!"

Immediately she pulled back, a slightly apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry it's just- How did you know I wanted this?" She pointed at the glimmering agua necklace that was currently around her neck. Silver stars climbed up its surface looking as if they were stars falling through the sky.

"We saw you looking at it on our way to Taki's. It was Jace's idea to get it." Alec murmured sheepishly.

Isabelle smiled fondly. He never had been to good when it came to giving gifts. "Well thank you." She turned back to the rather slender looking one, being more careful with it this time around.

"Alec, this is-" The Shadowhunter faltered slightly, eyes misting over as she stared into the smiling face of her little brother.

"I know you said that you needed a better picture of him because all the ones you had were either old or blury." The blue eyed boy explained softly. "As for the other one..." He glanced down at the picture of his sister and Simon. They'd been playing some type of mundane video game, sitting side by side with eyes blazing in determination and locked on the screen. In the end Isabelle had won and teasingly she'd asked the Daylighter what she'd get in return. In answer Simon had smiled, pulling the Shadowhunter into a kiss which was forever immortalized in the charcoal sketch in his sister's hands. "I thought you might like it."

"I think liking it is a bit of an understatement." She laughed, swiping at her eyes quickly.

Alec shrugged. "I'm just glad you like it."

"Of course I like it." Isabelle shook her head incredulously before settling several packages in front of Alec. "These are yours." She smirked.

"Do I have to open them now?" Alec whinned, eyeing the presents with distaste.

"Yes. I demand to see your reaction to mine." She held up a messy looking object that seemed to be more tape than paper, handing it to her brother. "Now open."

He released Jace's hand reluctantly, holding the object to his face and looking for any weak spots before finally giving up, grabbing the knife that rested on the nightstand beside him (it was for the breakfast he hadn't touched) and dragging it cleanly down the paper.

"Oh come on!" Isabelle pouted. "That's cheating!"

"Iz, we'd be here all day if I tried to get it off the traditional way." Alec remarked, raising an eyebrow at his sister before peeling back the paper to see the gift underneath. "IZZY!" He shreaked, looking down at the book in his hands with horror, a crimson red blush spreading over his pale cheeks. In bold lettering over the top it read, "The Top 50 Sex Positions: How To Best Reach Your Orgasm".

She laughed, practically falling out of her seat at the look on his face. When he looked as if he might be considering throwing it at her head she held her hands up in surrender, smirking at her brother. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it!" The Shadowhunter reached into the pile, holding up a narrow box. "_This _is your real present."

Blue eyes narrowed, examining the box warily.

"Oh come on! It was a joke!" Isabelle exclaimed. "This is the real one, I swear on the angel!"

At that Alec grew less reserved, tearing at the normally wrapped box until it fell away, smiling as he gazed down at the colored charcoal in his hands.

"Jace told me you were low."

"I was." He stated, casting a surprised look towards the blonde. "Thank you." Alec smiled.

"No problem. I mean, it was the least I could do. " She flicked her hair back, smiling softly before frowning down at the remainder of his presents. "The rest are from," Isabelle hesitated, flickering her eyes to the resting blonde. "They're from Jace."

Alec stiffened, biting his lip as he stared down at the three packages in front of him.

"Umm, do you want me to stay or...?" She shifted, feeling rather awkward and useless at the sad look on her brother's face.

"No you can go."

"But-"

"I know you made plans with Simon, Iz." He stated firmly. "And I'm not going to keep you from that. Besides, I'll be fine." Alec smiled softly. "Go have fun."

She stood, knowing that when her brother got that look his decision was final. "Alright. if that's what you want."

Alec nodded. "It is."

"Have fun then." She reached over to ruffle his hair affectionately, laughing when he swiped at her good-naturedly. The Shadowhunter slipped through the door with a shouted love you over her shoulder, bounding to her room in order to get ready for her date, leaving Alec alone with his lover once more.

Blue eyes took in the different sized presents before with a sigh the Shadowhunter set them on the ground, crawling up onto the bed to curl himself into his parabatai. "You idiot." He whispered hoarsely, eyes tearing up. "I don't _want _any presents. I just want you."

* * *

"A- -ec."

"Al- -ec."

"Alec! Wake up!"

Blue eyes blinked open, eyelids peeling back drowsily to peer out at his surroundings. "Wha?" He moaned, burying his face further into the warmth beside him. Wait. Warmth beside him? The Shadowhunter stiffened, about to shoot upwards when a pair of arms tightened around his shoulders, keeping him firmly in place.

"Hey. Easy, it's just me." A joking voice sounded.

Alec gasped, his hands tightening in the material of the black shirt beneath him as he twisted his head. "J-Jace."

"Who else were you expecting?"

Oh god. His voice sounded so weak and worn out... And his eyes... They looked so exhausted, so devoid of their usual burning light. As if he'd just fought a war and it'd taken everything he'd had. A soft sob clawed its way from the taller boy's throat as he lunged forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde and burying his head into his parabatai's neck.

"Alec?" Jace murmured worriedly, alarmed at his lover's behavior. "Baby what's wrong?" He sat up, shifting with a slight wince at the stiffness in his muscles before settling back against the headboard. "Shhh. It's alright. It's alright."

"I th-thought that I - that you'd never w-wake up-p." Alec gasped out, his slender body shaking as he moved closer, struggling to soak his parabatai's warmth into his skin. He'd been so _cold _while Jace was asleep...

"What? Of course I'd wake up." He stroked his hands up Alec's sides, growing worried when he felt just how skinny his lover was. "Alec? Baby look at me." Jace raised his hands to his parabatai's cheeks, turning his head towards his and sucking in a sharp breath when he saw the dark bruises underneath his eyes. "Jesus, Alec. What have you been doing to yourself?" The blonde pulled the other closer, gently guiding his lover to the hallow of his neck and stroking tanned fingers through messy locks.

Alec shuddered, leaning into Jace's touch as if it were his lifeline, pressing as close as he could get. "I s-stayed by your s-side so I'd be there when you - when you woke up." He sniffed tearfully, swiping at his eyes. "I was so _afraid_-"

Golden eyes turned pained as Jace pressed fluttering kiss to his parabatai's cheeks, struggling to comfort hs distressed lover. "I'm so sorry you were scared. If I could have, I would have woken up the day of the battle."

The taller boy turned, still crying softly to press his lips into Jace's. _"P-Please."_ He whispered._ "Please Jace."_

The blonde closed his eyes, pulling his lover closer. "Shh, baby. It's alright." He thumbed the boy's cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to Alec's lips. Jace swiped at the tears, pulling back when they were in need of air to press gentle kisses to his parabatai's face. When Alec had finally calmed down Jace's shoulder was soaked in tears.

"S-Sorry." The Shadowhunter whispered sheepishly, blushing as he looked shyly up at the blonde.

A pale eyebrow raised. "For what?"

"For flipping out on you like that." Alec explained. "That was uncalled for."

Jace snorted. "Alec, you can 'flip out' as you put it anytime you want. It's perfectly understandable that you'd be upset. Hell, if I'd been in your position I probably wouldn't have fared much better."

"But you wouldn't have burst into tears the moment I woke up."

"No." Jace nodded. "You're right. I'd have already sobbed it all out while you were asleep." He smirked slightly, cupping his lover's face in his palms.

"I doubt that." Alec replied. "You're much stronger than me."

"And that, my dear parabatai, is where you're wrong. To be able to show emotion willingly, to express yourself without shame. That's true strength. Not bottling everything up like I do."

"...You're very self depreciating right now." Alec raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The blonde cuffed his lover's head gently, chuckling softly. "Would you rather I act like a conceited bastard?"

"Yes." He replied softly, nuzzling his face into Jace's jaw. "It can be annoying sometimes but it's you."

"Dully noted." Golden eyes sparkled in amusement. He glanced out at the window, seeming to notice the decorations for the first time. "That's right. It's around Christmas time isn't it?"

"Not 'around'." Alec murmured drowsily. "It _is _Christmas."

"I see." Jace blinked, pulling the boy in his arms closer and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Well then, Merry Christmas."

"Mmm."

"Did you like your presents? Or should I expect half of that crying was over how horrible they were?" The blonde questioned with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Alec muttered, swatting half heartedly at his lover's shoulder. "I haven't opened them yet."

"Why?"

"_Because_ you idiot. I don't want any presents. All I want for Christmas is you."

Jace laughed softly. "You sap."

"Oh, bite me." Alec grumbled.

And he did. Much to the blue-eyed Shadowhunter's enjoyment and chagrin.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! At the moment I have up to the 10th day so requests are still open. :)**

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**_REQUEST RULES:_**

_-I'll take any pairing, _AS LONG AS_ it involves Alec. (I love crack parings so don't be shy ;)_

_-I _WILL NOT_ do any straight!Alec pairings (I really don't feel comfortable changing a part of him like that) however, if you want to see Alec being all fluffy and friendship-y with any of the girls, I'm perfectly okay with that. Just be aware that any romantic Alecxgirl character requests _WILL NOT_ be fulfilled._

_-Please tell me whether or not you want lemons included (whether I put one in or not will be due to inspiration.) along with the pairing and a prompt involving something to do with Christmas._

_-The length of the one-shot will vary depending on time and inspiration_

_I can't wait to hear from you guys! :)_

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	3. Dress-Up, Malec and Peppermint

2**5** Da_y_**s** O**f **A_l_**e**c

**Requested by: **kayla55rocks who wanted Magnus and Alec and peppermint flavored lube.

**~Dress-Up, Malec and Peppermint~**

**Warning: **slight mentions of D/s, bondage and gay sex

* * *

"...What are you wearing?" Alec asked blankly. Staring incredulously at his lover who seemed to be trying to mimic some type of stripper.

Magnus pouted, cocking a hip. "What? Don't you like it? It's my new and improved Santa costume for my Christmas party."

"Don't you think it's a little too... much?"

"Of course not!" The Warlock exclaimed, looking mildly insulted. "One can never go to far when it comes to the holidays! _Especially _Christmas!"

"I didn't think you believed in that religious stuff." The Shadowhunter replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't, darling." Magnus answered, waving a hand carelessly. "But I can't just disregard the perfect opportunity for a party! Besides, Christmas is the perfect romantic holiday."

"I thought Valentine's Day was the 'perfect romantic holiday'?" Alec asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"Some say it is but personally, the whole 'walking hand in hand through the snow, making snow angels, having snowball fights and cuddling by the fire with some warm hot chocolate is so much more romantic than a holiday that consists of roses, chocolates and stuffed animals." The Warlock shrugged an elegant shoulder. "But that is besides the point, Alexander." He fixed a steady gaze on his lover, smirking knowingly. "You are avoiding the question."

The Shadowhunter faltered, his cheeks flushing as he looked into the intoxicating eyes of his lover. "W-What?"

Magnus smirked, sauntering towards Alec. His hips swung seductively at every step he took, drawing the younger's eyes to his Warlock's revealed stomach. "Now then," Magnus breathed, stopping in front of the bed to crook a finger underneath Alec's chin. "Do you like it?"

The Shadowhunter gulped. Almost as if of their own will, his eyes traveled down the Warlock's body, taking in the small red belly shirt with the fur trimming that lined the bottom. In the middle of Magnus' chest it read in green cursive letters, 'Naughty or Nice?'. Clinging to the Warlock's slender hips were small booty shorts connected to what looked like red stockings via a lace garter belt patterned with small snow flakes. Resting in his hair (which was down and brushing his shoulders) and looking slightly off center (Alec guessed this was intentional), was a fuzzy santa hat and last but not least; hanging off his shoulders was a traditional looking santa coat, the sleeves bunched up around his lover's elbows with the actual jacket drooping down around his barely covered rump. The look was completed with leather boots that has a series of buckles and zippers, not to mention the green and red sparkles that racooned Magnus' cat eyes.

All in all, the Warlock looked amazing. But then, when didn't he?

Alec took a deep shuddering breath, meeting Magnus' eyes. The amusement held within their depths made the blush on his cheeks deepen, and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

The Warlock chuckled softly at the display, not at all deterred at his lover's lack of words. He'd seen the appreciation in those beloved blue eyes and Magnus couldn't say that he hated the attention. On the contrary, he fucking _loved _it.

"My, my, love." He tisked, shaking his head as he climbed onto his lover's lap, a knee on either side of Alec's waist. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't like it." Magnus pouted, running is tongue up the younger's pulse point. "You do like it don't you?"

Alec bit his lip, moaning softly at the Warlock's words. His hands went automatically to his lover's waist as he turned towards the taller man. "Y-Yes. I l-like it."

"Mmmm." Magnus smirked, trailing candy cane striped nails down the Shadowhunter's chest and up under his shirt. "How much do you like it?"

The younger of the two shuddered, arching his back into his lover's touch. "V-Very much."

"See?" The Warlock cooed, scratching gently at Alec's scalp. "That's all you had to say. Wasn't that hard was it?" He nipped at the other's ear, pressing a kiss to the sweet spot just under his jaw.

"N-no." The Shadowhunter breathed out, arching his neck as his eyes slipped shut. "It wasn't-" He moaned when Magnus began trailing his lips over his jaw, hands sliding down the Warlock's legs to stroke the revealed skin between the garter belt and the shorts.

"Ah, ah, ah." Magnus chided, grasping Alec's hands firmly in his own as he pushed his lover back, holding his hands next to his head. "Stay." He stated firmly in a tone that one might use on a pet. It was a tone that demanded obedience. When he took his hands away and the Shadowhunter's hands stayed where they were he sat back with a wide grin. "Now, you can't go opening your presents until we answer the universal question."

All Alec could manage was a throaty, "What?"

Mischievous green/gold eyes looked down at the man in his grasp. "Baby, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." The Warlock shifted back onto his knees.

At the movement their arousals brushed against one another, and whether it was intentional or not Alec could care less. "_Magnus_," It was a whined sort of word. A desperate plea that the Warlock could read all to well.

"Patience, my love." Magnus murmured, stroking a hand through his lover's messy bangs, pushing them out of blue eyes. "You'll get what you want as soon as you answer the question." When his Shadowhunter made no other sound he smirked. "Now then, Alexander, have you been naughty? Or nice?"

Alec nearly rolled his eyes at that. He should have know. It was written right there on Magnus' shirt for angel's sake! And in retrospect, he really should have been expecting this.

"Well, love? What do you think?"

"I-I - I don't know." He bit his lip, unsure as to just what Magnus wanted from him. Alec believed that he fit the terms of 'nice' but then, he knew the Warlock wasn't exactly talking the normal 'nice'. But he'd been 'nice' the other way too and- The Shadowhunter held back a sigh. This was getting him no where. So, he gave Magnus what he always seemed to love: the freedom to chose his fate. "It's up to you to decide, Master."

The Warlock grinned widely, giving the man beneath him a rewarding peck for the answer. "Hmmm," Magnus tipped his chin as if in thought. "I don't know, pet. While I'll admit you've been very nice, there have also been times were you have been _very _naughty." At that he rucked up the other's sweater to Alec's armpits, leaving behind red trails as he scratched his way down to his lover's hips.

Alec moaned, barely managing to stop himself from arching up into the touch by twisting his hands to claw at the sheets _"M-Master!"_

"Mmmm. See what I mean? Naughty." Magnus sung, rocking his hips back and forth. His red jacket swung behind him, brushing against the other's skin.

"I-I'm sorry - Please -" The Warlock was driving him crazy and they hadn't even started yet. It was that damn outfit, Alec thought sourly. That stupid outfit.

"But," He continued as if the Shadowhunter hadn't spoken. "I'll admit the days you've been nice greatly out number the days you've been naughty." The nails that had been slowly dragging over his lover's skin softened until they were barely touching the scarred skin. Magnus' eyes went gentle. "So, what would you like your gift to do, Alexander?"

Alec sucked in a sharp breath, need welling up within his chest as he stared up at his lover. He clenched his stomach muscles, sitting up to wrap his arms around his Warlock, burying his face into Magnus' neck and breathing in his familiar scent. "I want you to make - make love to me." The Shadowhunter's cheeks smeared with red. Even after all this time he was shy when it came to his requests. "I want you to make love to me like you did that one night in P-Paris." Alec whispered.

Magnus placed a soft kiss to his lover's temple, stroking the smaller man's back lightly. The night Alec was talking about, had been after a long romantic day. They'd gone sightseeing as Alec had requested, stopping at a cute little restaurant and popping back to the hotel to get changed before they'd gone off to a party Magnus had wanted to go to. The Shadowhunter had of course been uncomfortable, but he had gone for him and had tried his hardest to talk to the people Magnus introduced him to. He'd even pulled the Warlock out onto the dance floor when he saw Magnus glancing longingly at the throng of bodies, shyly asking him to teach him how to do it. It had warmed the Warlock's heart to see his love try so hard for him and when they got back hours later he had shown just how appreciative he was of Alec's effort, treating his lover like his most prized treasure (for he was), touching him with delicate brushes of his fingertips that were barely there. He'd drawn the night out until his love had been sobbing for it and then had drawn it out still. At the end Alec had known just how much Magnus loved and adored him and had fallen asleep content and at peace with a smile on his lips.

That was one of the pair's most cherished memories, and Alec wanted that feeling back again. Magnus was more than happy to comply.

"Of course, angel. Anything you want." He shifted, nudging his nose into his lover's cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his Shadowhunter's lips as he stroked his thumbs along pale hip bones.

Alec moaned softly, raising his hands into red streaked locks, moving willingly when Magnus turned so that their positions were switched; the Shadowhunter now seated in the Warlock's lap.

Magnus shimmied back until his back was resting against the headboard, breaking off the soft kiss to press fluttering kisses to his lover's face. A curved nose, pale eyelids, sharp cheekbones, the smooth slope of his jaw... Nothing went untouched by the Warlock's lips, and when he was sure he'd covered all of hs lover's face, he moved lower. He made sure to pay extra attention to the sweet spot below Alec's jaw, nipping slightly at the soft skin before flicking his tongue out. Over and over again he repeated the motions until his lover was whining for more, shifting restlessly in his lap. Magnus gave the spot one last flick of the tongue before moving to his Shadowhunter's collar-bone, smiling slightly at the noises the man in his lap was making.

_Angel_... Alec whimpered, hands clutching at his Warlock's hair as he closed his eyes, losing himself in his lover's ministrations. Magnus' kisses were soft, even the brush of his tongue and the slight nip of his sharp teeth were barely there. They were no more than a whisper of contact but Alec could feel them resonate deep within him, bouncing off his bones and delving seep into his nerves. "_Magnus_."

The older man smiled, fingers tracing up the Shadowhunter's spin and back, drawing small circles into the scarred skin and relishing in the small shudders he received in return. "Yes, love?" He purred softly, nudging the collar of the loose sweater down off Alec's right shoulder. Magnus showered the revealed skin in kisses, traveling over the other man's collar-bone until there was no more skin that hadn't been previously touched. He played with the frayed edges of the graying sweater Alec wore, pressing tickling touches around the younger's hips and stomach.

"_Please _-" Alec trembled. "Take it - Take it off."

"So impatient." Magnus chided, slowly taking the hem within slender fingers, beginning to press it upwards painstakingly slow.

At the first brush of cold air the Shadowhunter flinched, pressing closer to the Warlock's body with a whimper as goose bumps broke out along his pale skin. He raised his arms, pulling back reluctantly to get the sweater off; silently urging Magnus to go faster. Much to his relief his lover seemed to see why he was in such a hurry, pulling him close before rolling to the side, placing Alec on his back.

The Warlock looked down at the blue-eyed man, leaning down to press his body into Alec's, sharing his warmth. He knew how much his lover hated being cold, something he would quickly remedy. A soft burning kiss was placed on to plump and wanting lips, their tongues tangling within Alec's pliant mouth before he pulled away with a small smile, trailing his way back down his lover's face. He couldn't resist nipping gently at the reddened skin below his Shadowhunter's jaw, chuckling at the startled groan he got in reply before moving further downwards to continue his trail of kisses.

He started from pale shoulders, tracing the runes and scars he found there with his tongue and teeth before moving downwards, his fingers tracing patterns into Alec's chest al the while. When Magnus had finished with the top of his arms, he moved on to his hands. Each finger was sucked into a warm mouth, a moist tongue swiping over a sensitive palm and causing a soft giggle to escape his lover in reply. The Warlock grinned slightly, eyes focused on Alec's sea glass blue's as he pressed a kiss to each knuckle.

A low whimper left the younger's throat and he closed his eyes when his arm was pushed up, a burning kiss pressed to the sensitive skin just below his armpit. Magnus' tongue and teeth toyed with the skin there until Alec knew there would surly be a mark, moving on only when the Shadowhunter's arm was shaking. A warm mouth moved down to his left nipple, a teasing tongue flicking out to touch the hardened nub before retreating.

"M-Magnus! Nnnn - _please_!" It was all he could seem to get out now. 'Magnus' and 'please'. The Warlock had barely even touched him, had not even touched where Alec was already so ready and eager for him, and yet Alec was already no more than putty in his hands.

Obediently the Warlock took the hardened flesh into his mouth, flicking and sucking and biting as his other hand moved to the opposite nipple, mimicking the motions of his mouth and sending Alec's back arching off the bed. "Oh no, that just won't do." Magnus tisked, pulling back to swipe at his lips. He flicked a finger, blue flames dancing their way up the bed to wrap around Alec's hips and chest, holding him down firmly while still giving him full function of his arms and legs. "That's much better don't you agree?" He purred, stroking a hand up his Shadowhunter's thigh. "Now you won't have to worry about that pesky self-control of yours. You can just let go and the flames will do all the controlling that you need." Magnus smirked wickedly, eyes dancing like the flames he'd just summoned before he went back tot he task at hand.

A sharp cry left Alec's mouth in response, his back arching ar much as it could while the restraints held him just below his armpits and above his thighs. The pleasant warmth of Magnus' magic was only serving to get the Shadowhunter more riled up. He adored it when his Warlock used magic. And _angel_, the things he could _do _with it... Alec shuddered at the thought.

Magnus scraped his teeth one last time along his lover's abused flesh, his Shadowhunter's hands pulling at his hair to the point that he wondered if Alec was going to force him to stay- And then they relaxed, a soft whimper escaping the younger man's throat as he continued. Lower and lower his lips went, leaving not one inch of skin untouched, all until he was met with the material of Alec's jeans. The Warlock teased him for a brief time, slipping his tongue and fingers underneath the fabric until his lover was writhing on the bed for more. Cries of "_Please Magnus!" _leaving his throat. And who was he to deny his Shadowhunter? He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants in record time, pulling the material down the younger man's legs along with the black boxers he wore until Magnus was throwing them behind him, eyes lighting up at the glorious sight in front of him.

If there was one thing the Warlock had always appreciated, it was beauty. And Lilith, did Alec posses that quality. No matter what he looked like, whether he was covered in demon ichor or as bare as the day he was born, he was beautiful. His snow white skin gleaming in the lighting of the room and giving him an ethereal look. He looked just like the angel Magnus often refered to him as. ...A lust-filled angel that was arching his hips and grinding into the air with his head thrown back and lips parted as if he was gaining pleasure from the bare touch of the air.

Magnus couldn't contain the low moan in his throat even if he wanted to.

"Shit, baby," He hissed. "you're so beautiful. You have no idea..." He trailed slender hands up stong thighs, rubbing gently at the soft skin of Alec's hips, bending down to press faint kisses to the Shadowhunter's inner thighs.

At the feel of Magnus' lips so close to his dripping arousal Alec cried out, arching his hips as much as he could. "_Please_!" He sobbed, tears pricking his eyes. "_Please_, Master!"

The Warlock smiled against the skin of Alec's thigh, tilting his head to let hot breath hit the overflowing tip. "Look at me." He demanded huskily.

The Shadowhunter obeyed, struggling to push himself up onto his elbows in order to look down at his lover. "Shit," He whined, flopping back down with a startled scream as a teasing tongue flicked out over the beads of precum about to overflow. He bucked up in a desperate plea for more only to sob when the warmth disappeared.

"Now then." Magnus clapped, sitting back on his haunches. "I have something special. Something for Christmas."

Blue eyes slid open to peer incredulously up at his lover. "W-what?"

"Now don't give me that look, Alexander." The Warlock scolded. "After all, I could always just leave you like this... Hard and wanting... I wonder how long you'd last?" He pondered with a wicked smirk.

Alec whimpered, shifting in his magic bonds with no effect. "D-Don't, please, I'm sorry-" His chest heaved and he seemed to be close to tears, desperate and wanting as he gazed at his lover with fear.

"Shhhh." Magnus soothed, stroking a gentle hand through sweaty locks. "Calm down, angel. I know. I wouldn't really do it." The Warlock paused. "Well, at least not tonight." He cleared his throat, shrugging the thought aside for another time. "Anyways, I bought this special for this occasion." Magnus snapped, a red bottle appearing in his hands.

Alec stared at it blankly. "Lube?" He practically groaned. "You had to stop to show me _lube_?"

"Now, now." Magnus consoled, stroking his lover's quivering thighs. "It's not just any lube it's pepper-"

"And I don't care!" The Shadowhunter growled, tearing at his bonds. "Now let out of these bonds you demented Warlock, so I can kill you."

Magnus pouted. "Insults will get you no where you know. Besides, I just wanted to show you the benefits-"

"_Magnus_!"

"Fine." The Warlock grumbled, waving a hand to dissipate the flames. "Have it your- mph!" His eyes widened in shock as he was slammed into the bed, a horny Shadowhunter on top of him. He barely had time to recover the breath that had left his lungs at the impact before he was being pulled up by his coat collar, a set of lips crashing into his own. Magnus moaned, panting into Alec's mouth as the younger of the two tore at his clothing, getting it off at a dizzying speed as he pressed harsh kisses down the Warlock's lithe body. "Alec, darling- Ahn! E-Easy-" He shuddered, raising trembling hands to his lover's face. He several soft kiss to his Shadowhunter's lips before Alec finally began to calm down, his rough touches growing gentle and loving.

Slowly, Magnus pushed the Shadowhunter back onto the bed, their naked bodies sliding against each other with a startling intesity.

"Mangus!" Alec panted, hands grasping at the Warlock's back. "G-Get the - Get that stupid lube."

Normally he would have retorted that it was _not_ stupid seeing as it was about the only thing protecting his lover from pain and injury but his body was burning with that intense heat he and Alec seemed to share, waves of invisible flames stroking their way down his body. He grasped the bottle with shaking hands, quickly sliding a finger into his Shadowhunter after warming the liquid with a few muted whispers.

Alec moaned at the feeling, arching his hips up wantonly. "More Magnus!"

He slipped another finger inside, massaging his lover's fluttering walls before pressing against the one spot that never failed to make his normally collected Shadowhunter scream, his body growing pliant and eager like nothing before.

"I'm ready - Angel, please Magnus- J-Just -" Alec whimpered, pushing the Warlock down into the bed. He quickly grabbed the lube, coating Magnus' erection in it -he had the vague sense to note that it smelled like peppermint- and then he was tossing it away and wiping his hand on the sheets and Magnus was rolling them over again- And then his Warlock was whispering that he loved him and was thrusting forward and Alec was in heaven. A startled scream left his lips and he wrapped his legs around Magnus' hips, arching his hips up into his lover's thrusts and moaning for more.

The Warlock panted ragedly. His hands were everywhere, clutching Alec's hips, stroking the hair back from his face... He was desperate to be closer.

"Magnus," Alec was frantic with pleasure, hands clawing at Magnus' shoulders and back. "Magnus, oh god, Magnus please-"

The Warlock sat up, chest heaving as he replied to his lover's unvoiced pleads, bouncing him on his lap and managing to hit that one special spot on each and every thrust.

Alec stiffed, a startled scream leaving his red and bitten lips as he arched, his seed covering his and Magnus' chest. The Warlock followed soon after, his lover's clenching walls milking him of his orgasm. He fell back onto the headboard, panting as he rested his head on a pale and sweaty shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there as he pulled out, stroking a hand up Alec's back in apology at his hiss of comfort.

"...It was peppermint." Alec murmured tiredly.

"What's that?"

"The lube. It was peppermint. I noticed when I was..." He cleared his throat embaressdly. "It was peppermint. That's why it was special right? Because of Christmas."

Magnus grinned. "Mmmm. Yes that was it. Though I believe it's far more special now then it ever was."

Alec hummed silently, content to be curled up in his lover's arms, the traces of his high still lingering in his system. "...You're not wearing that costume to the party." He muttered suddenly.

"Oh?" Magnus raised an eyebrows in amusement.

"No." The Shadowhunter murmured sleepily. "because if you do I won't be attending."

The Warlock frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I'll have dragged you away to have an reenactment of previous events."

Magnus laughed, hugging the man in his arms closer as he pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of his head. "I really love you."

"Mmm. Love you too, Mags."

* * *

**So I've been working on this all night and yet I still ended up getting it up almost a half an hour late. -.-' Just tells you how long it takes me to write lemons. I apologize for the mistakes but I'm very tired and I really need to get off the computer before my Mother finds out I snuck the laptop downstairs (can't wait till mine is fixed). I hope that it made at least a little sense and that you enjoyed it!**

**Also, many of you requested lemons (I was rather surprised to be honest. There goes my innocent one-shots XD) not that I'm complaining. Though, be warned, that it may take as late as this one to get it up. -.-'**

**_REQUEST RULES:_**

(I currently have around 6 more slots open for requests! :)

_-I'll take any pairing, _AS LONG AS_ it involves Alec. (I love crack parings so don't be shy ;)_

_-I _WILL NOT_ do any straight!Alec pairings (I really don't feel comfortable changing a part of him like that) however, if you want to see Alec being all fluffy and friendship-y with any of the girls, I'm perfectly okay with that. Just be aware that any romantic Alecxgirl character requests _WILL NOT_ be fulfilled._

_-Please tell me whether or not you want lemons included (whether I put one in or not will be due to inspiration.) along with the pairing and a prompt involving something to do with Christmas._

_-The length of the one-shot will vary depending on time and inspiration_

_I can't wait to hear from you guys! :)_

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	4. Salec and Fighting Mother Nature

2**5** Da_y_**s** O**f **A_l_**e**c

**Requested by: **olivia d'trumpet, Guest who wanted Salec (I don't know the actual name to the couple if there even is one so I just made on up -.-')

**~Salec and Fighting Mother Nature~**

* * *

"It's a snowman." Alec muttered, staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Yup." Simon answered cheerfully.

For some reason the older boy felt the need to repeat that. "I'm fighting as a _snowman_."

"Yesssss. We have established that, Alec." Simon rolled his eyes, giving the Shadowhunter a fond look. "Now, are you ready or not?"

Alec bit his lip, eyeing the screen and holding the controller in his hands as if it were a double edged sword and he was holding the blade. "...I believe so."

The vampire chuckled softly, scooting closer to his lover until their hips were brushing. "You're not going to be able to play like that, silly." He chided gently, pointing towards the controller that seemed to be upside down. Simon reached out, taking the other boy's fingers in his own and positioning the controller the right way. "Now. In order to control the snowman you use this." He moved Alec's thumb to a rounded knob, flicking it forward. The snowman on the screen moved forwards in reaction. "To jump over obstacles, you press the green button." Simon once again guided his lover's finger to the correct button, pressing down gently. The snowman jumped. "And last but not least, to throw a snowball you hit 'z' which is right... Here." He pressed the Shadowhunter's index finger into the curved button on the front of the controller. The snowman mimicked what he'd just told the other boy. "You think you've got it?"

Alec nodded, biting his lip gently. "The knob is for moving, the green button is for jumping and the 'z' button is for throwing snowballs." He glanced at the vampire, raising an eyebrow. "Right?"

Simon nodded approvingly. "Exactly. Now, I'm going to hit start okay?"

The Shadowhunter nodded, blue eyes locked in determination on the screen and the vampire chuckled quietly at the adorable look of concentration on his lover's face, taking no notice of the numbers slowly counting down from 5.

A loud 'START' appeared on the screen and immediately another snowman showed up near a tree, he threw several snowballs and Alec managed to dodge every single one, jumping forwards to hide behind what appeared to be a crumbling barn. "Now what do I do?" Alec asked, keeping his snowman safely away from the flying projectiles.

"You hit him before he can hit you."

A small smile lifted the older boy's lips and Alec chuckled. "I did not know snowmen were so violent."

"Yeah well," Simon shrugged slightly, grinning. "It's a dog eat dog world. Besides, just imagine the unresolved sexual frustration."

"Oh?"

"Yes," The vampire nodded seriously. "See snowman number one, that's you by the way, has his mind set on snowman number two, but snowman number three, which is the one trying to kill you, wants snowman number two as well. You see, snowman number three is not good with expressing his feelings, and snowman number one is kind enough to take the abuse of the other because he dislikes confrontation and anger. So thus," Simon explained, just as snowman number three appeared in front of the wall, slamming a snowball into Alec's head. "snowman number one is taken down."

"You have quite the imagination don't you?" Alec pondered in amusement. "I never took you for the violent type."

The younger boy shrugged, leaning his head into the Shadowhunter's shoulder. "And I never took you for someone who disliked snow." He said teasingly.

Alec frowned. "I like snow." He defended. "I just don't like the cold. Or the ice."

Simon grinned, his eyes closing contentedly. "Mmm-hmm. Well, while you're avoiding nature you might as well pretend to kick its ass. And by the looks of the storm outside you'll have plenty of time to solve your unresolved issues with snowman number three."

A hand cuffed the vampire's head gently in response, an affectionate kiss that sent pleasant shivers down the younger boy's spine pressing to his neck. "Love you too, Simon."

* * *

**So anyone else notice that the last two chapters have ended with Alec saying "Love you too" to someone? No? *coughs* It bothers me. Greatly. I don't like repetition but I didn't want to make this drag out and bore you people to death. -.-'**

**Anyways, allot of people have wanted Salec so here ya go! Hope it'll hold the other's who have requested it over for a little while. Next chapter is probably either going to be Sebalec, Malace (Magnus, Alec and Jace for those who may not know) or Valec. :) (and possibly even Walec (WillxAlec cause you know, crossovers rule ;) (and really guys I'm just adding Alec's name to the end of every couple name so hopefully they sound semi okay. -.-' If anybody has better ideas tell me)**

**_REQUEST RULES:_**

(I currently have around 6 more slots open for requests! :)

_-I'll take any pairing, _AS LONG AS_ it involves Alec. (I love crack parings so don't be shy ;)_

_-I _WILL NOT_ do any straight!Alec pairings (I really don't feel comfortable changing a part of him like that) however, if you want to see Alec being all fluffy and friendship-y with any of the girls, I'm perfectly okay with that. Just be aware that any romantic Alecxgirl character requests _WILL NOT_ be fulfilled._

_-Please tell me whether or not you want lemons included (whether I put one in or not will be due to inspiration.) along with the pairing and a prompt involving something to do with Christmas._

_-The length of the one-shot will vary depending on time and inspiration_

_I can't wait to hear from you guys! :)_

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	5. Malace and Sickness and Christmas, Oh My

2**5** Da_y_**s** O**f **A_l_**e**c

**Requested by: **GDalaunay who wanted Malace

**~Malace and Sickness and Christmas, Oh My!~**

* * *

Alec coughed, chest heaving as he gasped for breath, leaning over the bed in case the vomit that threatened the back of his throat actually came out. When he was finally done, body spent and lungs exhausted from the harsh motions he collapsed back onto the bed, barley aware of the warm hand stroking his back and shoulders.

"Shhhh, love." Magnus soothed, swiping away the tears that had formed at the corners of Alec's eyes. He pressed a glowing hand to the Shadowhunter's chest, clearing some of the mucus from his airways. "I don't understand why you won't let me heal you completely. Surely your immune system can live without this."

"N-No!" Alec rasped out, voice weak and scratchy. "If I let you - let you heal me n-now then this will on-only happen a-again."

The Warlock frowned, stroking his lover's bangs back from his sweaty face and hissing at the heat radiating off of Alec's normally cold skin. "_Fuck_." Magnus swore, waving a hand. A cold cloth appeared in his hand and he patted gently at the Shadowhunter's face, lying it on his forehead once most of the sweat was wiped away. "Jace, you better hurry the hell up."

* * *

The blonde mentally cursed every god and mythical power that he knew of, trudging through the snowstorm as fast as he cold. Damn cabs never there when you need them. He thought bitterly.

His movements were hurried, borderline frantic as he practically ran to Magnus' apartment. Jace tried to keep his weight balanced on the quickly forming ice, not slowing for a moment knowing what was at stake.

Alec, his best friend, parabatai and lover, was sick. And not just the regular old 'stuffy-nose, hacking-cough, be-better-in-a-few-days' kind of sick. No. This was a 'terrifyingly-high-fever, hacking-coughs-that-made-your-chest-hurt-and-throat-ache-just-listening-to-it, get-medacine-_fast_-because-if-you-don't-they're-probably-going-to-die' kind of sick.

The last time the blonde had been in the apartment his lover had been puking onto the floor beside Magnus' bright pink couch, coughing and hacking all the way with tears streaming down his face and body looking so horribly frail and weak it made Jace's parabatai rune ache.

That had been more than an hour ago.

It had taken forever to find a shop that was open during this time of night and during the snowstorm he was trudging through. And then, when he'd _finally _gotten the necessary herbs and other supplies Magnus had said he needed, all the. Fucking. Cabs. Were. No. Where. To. Be. Found.

Jace let out an exhale of relief, speeding up when he saw the familiar building belonging to the Warlock who he currently lived with. He was through the door and up the stairs in minutes, lengthening his strides until he was practically leaping from step to step, fumbling with the key for a moment before he was bursting through, barely having enough sense to shut and lock the door behind him before he was darting to the bedroom, bags swinging in hand.

"Alec!"

"Jace."

And it was that one word that had his heart sinking and the bags slipping out of his hands and dropping to the floor. Because if Magnus wasn't answering him with a witty retort, wasn't making some type of insulting comment, and sounded like _that_ so weary and sad... "A-Alec he's - He isn't-" Jace couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, raising a hand to his shoulder where his parabatai rune lay. He knew he would have felt it had his lover faded away, but the presence he felt when he reached out for the other Shadowhunter was weak. Very very weak.

"He's extremely tired and is practically delirious at the moment." Magnus said tonelessly, stroking a hand through the ebony strands that spilled across the purple pillow beneath the Shadowhunter's head. "But he's alright. Or he will be as soon as I make that damned drink. Were you able to find everything alright?"

"Yeah." Jace murmured, closing the distance between him and the bed. He dropped to his knees, hovering over the side of the bed. "You'd think it was some kind of rare drug by the prices of those things." He reached a hand out, stroking his lover's blanket covered side. "Alec? Baby, can you hear me."

There was a deep shuddering sigh and the blankets quivered, a body turning with great effort until Alec was facing Jace. By the time the normaly simple movement had been made, the Shadowhunter was gasping for breath, sweat running down his face.

"J-Jace." The sick boy whispered. "I'm glad you-you're here." Alec's pupils were blown wide, nearly enveloping the blue's of his irises. "You're g-glowing. Did you k-know that? Like an a-angel. C-Come to t-take me away-y." And for some reason Alec found this funny because he was giggling and smiling almost maddeningly to the point where he was coughing harshly, his breath rattling in his lungs painfully.

The blonde sat there, helpless as to what he should do as Magnus shot him a glare, swiping at his love's brow with a freshly wet cloth. "You need to rest, darling. You shouldn't be exerting yourself like this."

"D-darling-g, that's usually what- what Magnus calls me. I d-don't suppose you've seen him around have you c-cat?" Alec giggled. "He was r-right here and then - then he was gone." The Shadowhunter's face immediately took on a crestfallen expression, his voice growing lower than it was before. "Y-You don't think he left do you?"

"No, no don't be silly, sweetheart. I'd never leave you." Magnus reassured glancing worriedly at the bags on the floor.

"Mmmm. T-That's funny... You're a cat and yet you - you act like you're M-Magnus." Blue eyes slipped shut at that, the drunken smile slipping off of the Shadowhunter's face as he fell into a restless sleep.

"I need you to watch him while I prepare the drink." The Warlock sat up gingerly, not wanting to disturb the sick boy beside him. "Can you do that, Jace?"

"Of course." The blonde murmured, eye fixed on Alec's face.

Magnus seemed pleased with that, snapping his fingers and making a bowl of water appear on the coffee table next to the side he was on, several chucks of ice floating in it. "If he starts to get overly hot just dab further down his neck and chest. And try to get some water down his throat every five minutes, the last thing we want is for him to get dehydrated. As for the blankets try to keep as much on him as possible. He won't like it but it'll help." The Warlock bounded up off the bed in a swift motion that barely disturbed the bed, quickly striding over to the bags and disappearing out the doorway. "Oh and, Jace?" He murmured, peaking in.

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens, anything at all I don't care how small, come and get me alright?"

Golden eyes met worried green/gold and the Shadowhunter gave a ghost of a smirk. "Really Warlock, are you doubting my abilities?"

There was a soft snort and then Magnus was gone once more.

* * *

"Magnus!" Alec moaned, thrashing weakly underneath the blankets as Jace did his best to hold him down without hurting him. "Jace!"

The blonde grimaced, shifting closer and pinning his parabatai's limbs down with his own. "Alec. I'm right here, alright? There's nothing to be afraid of."

The sick boy whimpered, nuzzling his sweaty face into Jace's neck. "Jace..."

Jace grimaced at the heat burning into his skin, refreshing the cold cloth on his lover's forehead and brushing the cold water over pale and reddened skin. He grabbed another cloth afterwards, slowly wringing it out above Alec's lips and softly encouraging the other boy to drink. "That's it, baby. Just a little more, okay? Just a little bit longer and you'll be better."

Alec shifted closer, pressing as close as he could through the mountain of blanket's covering his body.

The wind and snow slammed against the window across the room and when Jace glanced up it looked as if the world was being doused in white paint.

"_Max_."

Golden eyes widened before Jace shouted, "_Magnus_!" He wouldn't let his lover be tormented by dreams of the brother he thinks he failed to protect. Jace refuses.

* * *

"Hold his arms down, Jace, we can't afford to waste any of this." Magnus commended, situating his lover so that Alec's back was leaning against his chest, head on his shoulder and body in between his legs.

The blonde complied immediately, pressing a soft kiss to the skin of his parabatai's bare chest in comfort.

Blue eyes cracked open just as the Warlock lifted the purple looking drink in the small vial.

"H-Hey kitty. Or should I call you - call you Magnus?" Alec grinned slightly before his eyes shifted weakly. He squinted at the bottle. "Going to - to poison me? D-drink a sip and a-awake with true loves k-kiss?" He giggled madly at that, face flushed and eyes feverishly bright.

Jace shot a scathing glance at the Warlock, rolling his eyes. He'd warned him that all those Disney movies would go to the Shadowhunter's head.

Instead of answering to his lover's ramblings Magnus pressed the vial to Alec's lips, tilting the Shadowhunter's chin up when he struggled to pull away and quickly pouring the liquid into the sick boy's mouth. He pinched Alec's nose, holding his hand over the boys mouth and hating himself as he felt the Shadowhunter's weak struggles. "Just swallow it, love and it will all be over."

Whether it was Magnus' words or the need for air, neither of the sick boy's lovers knew, but Alec swallowed the vile tasting liquid, coughing heavily afterwords.

"P-Poison. I'm poisoned M-Mags! Did you s-see it, Jace? The cat p-poisoned me." The Shadowhunter giggled again, not seeing anything wrong with his rambles. "B-But I don't feel any different." He pouted. "I th-thought being poisoned would be more f-fun."

The two shared a glance before Magnus was placing a glowing hand to his lover's forehead, pressing a kiss to his burning cheek. "Sleep now, love. We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

Alec groaned, peeling his eyes open to stare up at the ceiling. For a moment everything spun, making the Shadowhunter's stomach flip and twist before settling. He blinked the bleariness out of his vision, realizing with a jolt that he was surrounded by warmth to the point of overheating. Alec pushed at the heavy weight above him, eyeing the blankets that went up to his chin with distaste when he found his limbs would barely move let alone push off what felt like a tons worth of material.

"Nnnn... Alec?" Magnus murmured softly, tightening the arms that were around his lover's waist and pulling the Shadowhunter further back into his body.

"Good morning, love." He twisted his head, pressing a soft kiss to the Warlock's cheek before turning forwards. "I don't suppose you could get these blankets off me?"

Magnus chuckled softly, waving a hand lazily until only the yellow comforter draped over their bodies.

A low moan had blue eyes flicking down to the blonde who was nestled into his chest, golden locks tickling his skin pleasantly. "Jace."

"Wha?" The Shadowhunter in question blinked blearly for a moment before stiffening. "Is it Alec? Is he alright?! I-"

"Jace!" Alec laughed softly, voice still weak and raspy but sounding better than before. A few low coughs racked his body. "I'm alright - or well, I will be."

His parabatai smiled slowly, shifting closer and pressing a soft kiss to the sick boy's chest. One on the rune that twined them together and one right above his heart. "I'm glad."

"Yes, the blonde is right. We wouldn't have wanted you to miss Christmas now would we?"

"What?" Alec blinked in confusion, glancing out the window only to suck in a sharp breath at the white that seemed to coat the glass.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Jace whispered, leaning up to kiss his lover.

Magnus hummed softly, kissing the spot just below the Shadowhunter's jaw. "Yes. Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Alec grinned contentedly. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

_So yeah. Feel free to laugh at my horribly cliché titles. -.-'_

_This doesn't really have much Malace in it, other than hints and small actions, but hey, inspiration gives you what inspiration gives you. Maybe if we're lucky I'll be able to do a lemon or something... *bites lip*_

**AND JUST ONE MORE THING: **I'm getting a little irritated guys. I mean, I put the request rules in every chapter. The _same_ rules, nothing different. And yet some of you seem to be ignoring them. (and I apologize right now for those who _are_ following the rules.)

If you look down, right beneath this, if specifically says that I will **NOT** do any straight!Alec pairings. I don't feel comfortable doing them and I'm sorry but I just can't do it. Second of all, look at the title and the summary. Notice how it says **CHRISTMAS** one-shots and how in the rules it says 'involving something to do with **CHRISTMAS'**? Make no mistake, I love hearing from you guys but I'm getting swamped with requests that don't even have anything to do with, again, **CHRISTMAS**. So please guys, I'm willing to listen to your ideas but this is specifically for Christmas one-shots. Nothing more, nothing less. If you have a different idea from what the rules below say then PM me and I'll see what I can do. But other than that please refrain from giving me anything else. I'm not a very organized person and when I have to wade through prompts that have nothing to do with this collection. It's frustrating and makes it hard for me to write.

**ALSO**! Prompts are very helpful as well. It's not required but it definitely helps. Allot. :)

Ps: I'm sorry if this sounded really bitchy but I'm really tired and sick and I had a rough day at school today. Again, sorry. :(

**_REQUEST RULES:_**

(I currently have around 4 more slots open for requests! :)

_-I'll take any pairing, _AS LONG AS_ it involves Alec. (I love crack parings so don't be shy ;)_

_-I _WILL NOT_ do any straight!Alec pairings (I really don't feel comfortable changing a part of him like that) however, if you want to see Alec being all fluffy and friendship-y with any of the girls, I'm perfectly okay with that. Just be aware that any romantic Alecxgirl character requests _WILL NOT_ be fulfilled._

_-Please tell me whether or not you want lemons included (whether I put one in or not will be due to inspiration.) along with the pairing and a prompt involving something to do with Christmas._

_-The length of the one-shot will vary depending on time and inspiration_

_I can't wait to hear from you guys! :)_

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	6. The Definition of 'Savouring'

2**5** Da_y_**s** O**f **A_l_**e**c

**Requested** **by:** Alica-Chan who wanted Malec, and Candy Canes (sorry that I couldn't but the lemon in here, darling. I'm really short on time at the moment. :(

**~The Definition of 'Savouring', Malec style~**

* * *

"...Magnus. What are you doing?"

The Warlock looked up innocently, pulling the candy cane he'd been sucking on out of his mouth. "What ever do you mean, my love?"

Alec blinked, his cheeks staining a light pink at the purred words. "Is what you're doing really necessary?" What the Shadowhunter was referring to was the rather seductive way he'd been eating the Christmas treat, making it impossible for the younger boy to concentrate on the book he was reading what will all of those teasing flicks of the tongue, slowly drawing the long candy in before moving it back out. And don't even get him started on the soft moans of pleasure...

"But of course." Magnus answered, eyes sparkling mischievously as he held the candy cane delicately in between his fingers. "After all, candy canes are a treat meant to be savoured." His tongue drew slowly up the curved top as if to prove his point.

"I d-don't think that would be considered 'savouring'," Alec noted rather breathily, legs tightening and posture straightening slightly as arousal thrummed through his veins.

"On the contrary, lover." The Warlock murmured, hooking a finger into the Shadowhunter's sweater and pulling him closer until he was practically in his lap. "This is exactly what savouring is." He drew his tongue up the treat, practically touching Alec's lips when he wrapped his lips around the curved top, bringing his sharp teeth down with a snap and smirking at the slight flinch he received.

"M-Magnus," Alec stuttered, face now a fire truck red as his arousal became embarrassingly evident in the loose sweatpants he wore. "I think th-that - Mmp!"

Abruptly Magnus crashed his lips into the Shadowhunter's, tossing away the remainder of the candy cane carelessly as he grasped his lover's burning cheeks firmly in his palms, deepening the kiss. Alec moaned softly when he felt the Warlock's tongue trace the seam of his lips, opening his mouth immediately after in welcome. The older boy entered without hesitation and the Shadowhunter sucked in a sharp breath when a piece of the treat met his tongue, making the kiss all the more better. Their tongues caressed one another for a few moments, the small peppermint stick melting away until Alec had no choice but to swallow it.

Magnus pulled back, panting as he rested his forehead on his lover's forehead, smirking victoriously. "Now _that _was savouring something."

The Shadowhunter pulled the Warlock back to his lips with a low whimper. "While candy canes are good and all I'd much prefer something tastier." Alec growled lowly, licking his lips.

Magnus moaned, hands pulling his lover closer. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart."

* * *

_This was supposed to be a Sebalec one-shot but I'm short on time and I know that I don't want to have to rush on that couple. specially cause it'll be my first time writing them. So sorry for those who are looking for that pairing, I'm hoping to maybe have one up by tomorrow..._

_WHich reminds me, I'm going to m Great Grandmother's on Saturday and will be staying there so I won't be able to update that in night. In result I'm going to try to update twice tomorrow if everything goes well. If not, I'll try to do it when I come back on Sunday. :)_

**Requests are now closed!**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the amazing ideas. :)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	7. Sebalec and A Failed Present

2**5** Da_y_**s** O**f **A_l_**e**c

**Requested by:** mychemicalbitchbot who wanted Sebalec and melted orange popsicles in funky paper. (okay, so I'm a sucker for the white/blonde hair so in this Sebastian/Jonathan has his original hair color with black streaks. :)

**~Sebalec and A Failed Present That Does Not, In Fact, Fail~**

* * *

"...Are those supposed to be edible?"

"Oh shut up!" Alec blushed heatedly, ducking his head. "It was an accident okay? I didn't mean for them to melt!"

A pale blonde eyebrow raised. "It's winter. There's snow on the ground and it's freezing outside... And yet you couldn't stop a few popsicles from melting?"

"If you don't want them then fine." The taller boy replied defensively. "I'll go give them to someone else who isn't an ungrateful asshole." He tilted his head to the side, eyes gleaming. "Like Magnus."

Black eyes narrowed and the muscle in Sebastian's jaw twitched. "...Give them to me."

"What?" Alec blinked in surprise, turning back to the other boy.

"Are you stupid?" The Shadowhunter snorted. "Give them to me. I'll take them. And _don't_," He cut off, eyes pinning Alec in his place. "make me repeat myself."

The Shadowhunter bit his lip, holding the four melted popsicles out uncertainly.

Sebastian grabbed the tied sticks that were facing upwards in Alec's cupped palms, gingerly pinching one in between a thumb and forefinger. He held them up for inspection, eyeing the melting treats. "...Are you sure they're edible?"

Alec huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at the smaller boy. "Of course they are! What do you think, they're poisonous?" When he saw the slight grimace on Sebastian's face he growled. "You are such a bastard!" The Shadowhunter stepped forwards, grasping at the homemade popsicles dangling from other boy's hand.

Sebastian caught Alec's wrist in his free hand, stopping the blue-eyed male from taking the treats way from him. "I said I'd take them didn't I?" He frowned, black eyes staring steadily into blue's. "It wasn't a joke you know."

Alec bit his lip, blushing slightly as he jerked his hand out from the other Shadowhunter's grip. "Yeah, yeah. You never break your word, it's shameful. Nor do you make jokes blah, blah, blah." He rolled ocean blue eyes, moving over to the fireplace to stand near the warm flames.

Sebastian gave the taller boy an amused glance, brushing his hand up his pale arm on the way to the kitchen and taking pleasure on the slight hitch of breath he received in return. "I'll be back." He murmured softly, sauntering towards the kitchen.

"O-Okay."

* * *

Sebastian placed the melted treats on the counter, regarding the artfully painted collage of presents, lights and snowflakes on the paper. Hand painted from what it looked like, he thought with slight affection. The red and gold ribbon tied around the sticks was undone with a nimble twist of his fingers, the popsicles falling apart from their bundle. He grabbed one, placing the other in the freezer before peeling away the wet paper gently, placing it on the counter after. The Shadowhunter may be a bastard and an asshole as Alec called him (and it was only ever those two words that were uttered from the other boy's mouth. Never 'monster', or 'demon', or 'freak'.) but he wasn't going to throw away something that his lover had clearly worked hard on.

He lifted the orange and yellow popsicle to his face, eyeing the fruity chunks of what looked like mango and possibly orange with a slightly raised eyebrow. Slowly Sebastian brought the disfigured and melting treat to his face, taking a hesitant bite.

It was actually... Rather _good_. He thought in surprise, chewing carefully. And when he didn't feel the beginnings of a drug or poison kick in (he was still paranoid, even with Alec. He couldn't help it.) he took another bite. Not that he'd have expected any different, of course. He knew that Alec would never give someone a gift if he wasn't sure that it was at least good. It was just one of the many endearing qualities of the Shadowhunter.

* * *

Alec stared into the glowing red and orange flames, the fire reflecting in his deep and thoughtful blues. These visits always surprised him if he were to be truthful. He'd always come fully expecting the door to be slammed in his face only to receive an amused smirk and a beckoning hand.

They always argued at first, it was just their way of doing things. Breaking the ice if you will. Some people may have found it strange and possibly even unhealthy, but to them it was just... Well, them. And they were perfectly content with that.

It wasn't like-

"This, is surprisingly good." A deep voice murmured from behind him, causing the blue-eyed Shadowhunter to jump, sucking in a sharp gasp as he twisted towards the kitchen doorway. He was met with the sight of Sebastian leaning against the wall, white/blonde and black streaked hair falling into his eyes as he lapped at the popsicle in his hand. At the shocked expression on Alec's face he raised an eyebrow, black eyes showing slight confusion."What is it?"

"N-Nothing!" Alec blushed furiously, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. "It's just - I didn't think y-you would actually eat it."

"What?" Sebastian snorted. "Did you think I would send them down the sink and come back and tell you that I'd eaten it?" At the guilty look he received his eyes grew cold. "I see."

"N-No!" Alec rushed out, holding his hands up in horror. He could feel the mood deteriorating fast. "It's n-not that - that I thought you'd lie it's just - I knew you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings and they're not very good so..."

Sebastian moved forwards, sauntering towards the other Shadowhunter until he was standing before him, the taller boy having to look up at _him _for once. "First off," He murmured, crooking a finger underneath Alec's chin. "I wouldn't lie like that you. And second of off..." He bent down, pressing his cold lips to his lover's. The Shadowhunter caressed the blue-eyed male's tongue with his own, earning a soft moan from the other. "It _is _good."

Alec blushed, leaning up slightly to meet Sebastian's lips once more. "Good."

* * *

_So, one more to go after this and then that's it for the night. :)_

**Requests are now closed!**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the amazing ideas. :)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	8. Walec and Ducks

2**5** Da_y_**s** O**f **A_l_**e**c

**Requested by:** CityOfInfernalArtificies who wanted Will and Alec

**~Walec and Ducks~**

* * *

"...I don't believe this was a good idea."

"And this is just occurring to you, now?" Alec asked in exasperation, blowing warm air into his gloves.

Will seemed to ignore the question in favor of studying their surroundings, body tense. "Ducks..." He muttered, "Where are the ducks?"

"Will?" Alec asked hesitantly. "There aren't any ducks. They've all flown south."

The other Shadowhunter frowned, turning dark blue eyes to the other boy beside him. "How do you know?" He questioned. "Some of them could have stayed behind as late flyers."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I want you to listen closely, okay? There are no. Ducks. Understand?"

Will blinked, grinning slightly. "Mmm, what happens if I don't?"

Then I'm going home." Alec replied. "And I'm not going to talk to you until I can once again feel my face."

Will snorted, moving closer to wrap his arms around the other boy's waist. "Why go home when you can easily be warmed up here?" He murmured teasingly, lips brushing Alec's jaw.

To other's they must have seemed strange. Two boys looking almost exactly alike with nearly the same features... From a distance they must have looked related, twins even. However, if one looked closely they could see that Alec's eyes were lighter than Will's, holding an innocence that the other boy's did not. Their builds were different as well, Alec's hips were smaller, Will's shoulders broader. But what they did share, and what other's could clearly see in the tender way they kissed, was love.

"Warm yet?" Will murmured teasingly.

"Mmm." Alec sighed softly, tilting his head up slightly. "Not yet."

* * *

_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm currently sick with the stomach flu and haven't had time to write in between sleeping and trying not to throw up. -.-' I'll try to get the chapters that I've missed up soon. :)_

**Requests are now closed!**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the amazing ideas. :)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	9. Salec, Eggnog Pie and A Broken Star

2**5** Da_y_**s** O**f **A_l_**e**c

**Requested by:** Akuma's Innocence who wanted a Salec fic where Alec and Simon just finished putting up the Christmas tree, and are having eggnog pie. A piece of it falls on Alec, and Simon leans over and licks it away.

**~Salec, Eggnog Pie and A Broken Star~**

* * *

"You're sure this is edible?" Alec asked dubiously, eyeing the pie on his plate.

"Of course it is." Simon replied indignantly, pursing his lips as he glanced at the Shadowhunter beside him. "Do you think I'm going to poison you?"

"I don't know." The older boy murmured, poking the treat with a fork. "It looks perfectly capable of containing poison to me." It actually looked rather delicious, but years of Isabelle's cooking had made him cautious, even around Simon.

Brown eyes rolled in reply and the vampire glanced exasperatedly at his lover. "Just try it, Alec. Give it a chance to win your heart."

The Shadowhunter snorted at that, recalling a much earlier time when those words had been used. _Give me a chance to win your heart._ "Resorting to guilt tactics are we?" Alec sighed. "Alright." He raised a bite to his mouth, eyeing the pie one last time before closing his eyes and placing the fork in his mouth. Or, he would have if a sudden crash didn't have his hand jerking, blue eyes widening in surprise. Alec gaped in shock at the corner of the room where the decorated Christmas tree had once stood proudly. Now, it was lying on the floor, ornaments scattered around its branches. "Simon..." The Shadowhunter sighed heavily. "You didn't tighten the pin on the stand did you?"

The teen in question stared transfixed at the small bite of pie that currently laid in Alec's lap. "No. Was I supposed to?" Simon murmured distractedly. A pale tongue flicked out over his lips.

Blue eyes rolled. "Yes. Otherwise that"-He jerked his head towards the fallen tree-"will happen." Alec sighed. "Come on, we can still fix-" He stopped short, staring at the hand that clutched at the sleeve of his sweater. "Simon?"

"No." The vampire murmured, tightening his grip. "Don't worry about it. _Stay_."

A slow pleasant shiver worked its hands down the Shadowhunter's spine at the seductive word, and Alec knew that had he been a mundane he would have been under his lover's influence. "But the tree is-"

"The tree can wait." Simon purred, pushing the older boy firmly into the couch with one hand, keeping him there as he dipped his head, flicking his tongue out to lap at the treat that laid splattered in the crotch of Alec's jeans.

The effect was instantaneous. A low moan escaped the Shadowhunter's lips as he tilted his head back, blue eyes fluttering as heat flickered to life in his belly. "Simon what-"

"Shhh." The vampire soothed, darkened eyes gazing up at his lover as he lapped at the fabric once more. "Just let me clean up the mess. It _is_ my fault after all."

Alec bit his lip, cheeks flushing darkly as he tangled his hands into his lover's curly hair. "A-Alright." He bucked his hips slightly up as that tongue pressed harder into the fabric, licking up every single drop and speck of the former treat. "Good?" He murmured huskily once Simon had finished, pulling the smaller boy up to his face.

"Mmm." The younger nodded, licking his lips. "But," He murmured, nuzzling Alec's neck and scraping elongated fangs along the strong vein in his neck. "I prefer your blood _much_ more."

Calloused hands went to slim hips, pulling Simon closer as Alec tilted his head to the side, leaving himself vulnerable to his lover. Lust jolted through him at what the smaller boy was implying. "Is that your way of asking?"

The vampire swiped his tongue along the Shadowhunter's neck, mouth watering at the thought of the liquid just beneath his mouth. All that was keeping it from him was a thin layer of skin... "Mmmm. I don't know, are you saying yes?"

Alec sighed, resting his head in the space between shoulder and neck. "Yes."

"Yes?" Simon repeated excitedly, eyes flashing with hunger as his hands tightened in the fabric of his lover's sweater.

"Yes." The Shadowhunter breathed.

That was all the vampire needed to hear. He licked one last time at the skin of Alec's neck , pressing a kiss briefly to his pulse before sinking his fangs into the tender skin beneath his mouth.

Immediately a moan tore its way from the Shadowhunter's throat as endorphins rushed through his veins. Hands that were once holding his lover's hips gently tightened nearly to the point of bruising, pressing every possible inch of his body to Simon's._ "Ah..."_

Simon growled lowly in response, hands snaking into Alec's hair and tugging gently as he suckled on the wounds he'd created. Nephilim blood was amazing. It tasted like what Simon assumed magic and innocence would taste like, a strong vibrant flavor that exploded on his tongue and left him wanting for more. And when tasting Alec's blood, there was no doubt in the vampire's mind that his lover was part angel.

Alec whimpered, grinding up into Simon wantonly. It went against everything that he had ever been taught to let a vampire drink from him. ...The mix of adrenaline and danger only added to the thrill and pleasure. Unfortunately, his blood couldn't be replenished as fast as he would have liked, and in result he felt his lover pull away all too soon, earning a low whine in response. He struggled to pull the vampire back to his neck in order to get that high back, groaning in frustration when his lover didn't budge.

"Shhh." Simon murmured, petting the Shadowhunter's hair as he lapped gently at the wounds, cleaning up the last of the spilled blood before pulling back to press a kiss to the older boy's mouth. "I don't want to kill you."

Alec sighed softly, his senses beginning to return to him as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He lifted his head ever so slightly, returning the kiss warmly. "Thank you." He murmured, pulling back to rest his forehead on Simon's forehead. The meaning behind those two words went unspoken. _Thank you for stopping._

The vampire snorted softly. "If anyone should be thanking someone then it should be me."

The Shadowhunter shrugged, smiling slightly. "It's my choice, why should you thank me for that?"

"Because you're willingly becoming my food, or well, drink in this case." Simon answered, nuzzling into his lover's neck. "And that definitely deserves thanks."

Alec shrugged again, resting his head on top of the smaller boy's to peer at the tree. Blue eyes widened slightly at one crucial detail that he'd missed before. "So... How are we going to explain to Iz that we broke her favorite star topper?"

Simon nearly choked in surprise. "_What_?"

The Shadowhunter turned his lover's head slowly, pointing at the shattered remains of the silver star that laid nearly out of view.

"...I don't suppose you have any super glue, do you?" The vampire questioned hopefully.

Alec laughed, musing brown locks as he stood, placing Simon's feet on the floor. "Come on, before she comes home and tries to put a seraph blade through your chest."

"Tries?" The younger boy questioned, bending down to pick up as many shards as he could find.

"Of course." Alec murmured. "Watching you get murdered will ruin my appetite and then I'll never get to eat that pie."

Simon looked up, meeting teasing blue eyes as he swatted the Shadowhunter playfully. "Well I'm definitely feeling the love."

"If you're feeling it now, just wait until you see your present..." Blue eyes darkened and a pale tongue swept over a plump lower lip.

"Oh?" The vampire managed, he was sure that were he not dead, his heart would be thumping a mile a minute.

"Mmm-hmm." Alec answered. "It's going to be _delicious_."

Simon couldn't wait.

* * *

_Alright so yeah, feel free to throw your sharpened candy canes and glass ornaments. I'm sorry for taking so long but I'm finally just starting to feel better now. -.-'_

_So, as it is only two days away from Christmas I obviously won't be able to get all of the chapters up (unless they're like a paragraph each and that won't work at all). So, I have decided that I will still update this after Christmas until it is complete. If you still want to read it then yay. But for those who I have not yet written requests out for and were hoping for them by Christmas I'm sorry. My body continuously enjoys fucking with me. :P_

**Requests are now closed!**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the amazing ideas. :)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


End file.
